Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo
by Laura Ginny Potter
Summary: En su sexto año, fuertemente marcado por la muerte de su padrino y por saber su papel en la profecía, Harry conocerá a una persona que no es lo que aparenta. Esta persona le dará nuevas esperanzas, le revelará el poder oculto que posee, y descubrirá un se


CAPÍTULO I

CARTAS Y RECUERDOS

Valle de Godric, 31 de Julio de 1980

El Valle de Godric siempre fue uno de los lugares más hermosos y reconocidos de toda Inglaterra.

Estaba bordeado por el océano atlántico y su aroma era en la costa salado, y en la ciudad una suave fragancia a lirios.

Sus casas y mansiones habían sido construidas en honor al fundador de Hogwarts por cuyo nombre se reconocía el valle. Los parques y tiendas que salpicaban la ciudad, durante el día desbordaban gente feliz y alegre, y por la noche, los protagonistas eran los locales y las discotecas, y ni siquiera la reciente llegada del aprendiz de Grindelwal, Lord Voldemort, había conseguido frenar el entusiasmo de las personas; ya habían vencido a Grindelwal, vencerían a Voldemort.

Esa noche hacía especial calor en el Valle de Godric.

No pasarían más de las 11, y las calles y locales estaban a abarrotar de personas jóvenes que disfrutaban a tope del verano y las vacaciones.

Además, era la noche más corta del año, el solsticio de verano, y la gente reía disfrutando de las horas nocturnas.

La gente solía decir que vivir en el Valle de Godric era como vivir en el paraíso, pues siempre encontrabas a alguien que te ayudase, las tiendas y los locales eran fantásticos, y era uno de los lugares más mágicos de Inglaterra.

En un restaurante no muy alejado de la costa, donde se encontraban todos los aromas y el bullicio era menor, la gente solía ir a menudo a celebrar aniversarios, cenar con los amigos o para charlar mientras comían.

Cerca de ese restaurante, una casa de fachada color pastel y dos pisos, con un jardín lleno de lirios y un parque infantil y bordeada por una pequeña valla blanca, se levantaba envuelta en una extraña aura de paz.

El entrecortado llanto de un bebé recién nacido rompió la tranquilidad de aquella pequeña mansión, seguido por varios gritos de alegría y entusiasmo.

-¡Ya está, Lily, tranquila! ¡Tu bebé es precioso, y está sano!

Lily Potter, una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro y rizado y ojos verde esmeralda, lloraba de felicidad al sostener y estrechar con cuidado e inmensa ternura a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos, tras un parto especialmente doloroso y complicado.

La puerta de la sala se abrió con violencia, y por ella apareció un hombre de pelo moreno y revuelto, sudoroso, pálido, que temblaba de pies a cabeza y que se quedó parado al observar a su mujer y a su hijo.

Lily sollozaba de alegría y le acariciaba con inmensa ternura las mejillas al bebé, quien, ya limpio, seguía llorando y estiraba sus manitas en dirección a su madre.

La enfermera que la había atendido, Madam Pomfrey, sonreía dulcemente a Lily con las manos juntas, estrechando entre ellas el olvidado paño húmedo.

James Potter estaba aturdido y con una sonrisa bailando en el rostro al contemplar maravillado la escena.

Una mano de largos y delgados dedos se posó en su hombro y le hizo voltear la cabeza.

Albus Dumbledore, quien había sido su director en Hogwarts durante 7 años, y su amigo desde entonces, le sonreía y le indicaba que se moviera.

James se acercó despacio a Lily, caminando cada vez más deprisa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo.

Cuando Lily le vio, reprimió un gritito y sonrió con más intensidad.

-¡James, James! ¡Tenemos un niño, tenemos un hijo, James! – exclamó.

James le acarició la frente húmeda a su esposa, y besó con suavidad sus labios, acercándose después al bebé que había detenido su llanto unos segundos para abrir los ojos y mirar a su padre.

-¡Oh, Lily…! – susurró emocionado. Temblaba todo su cuerpo cuando cargó al pequeño y ligero bebé, con tanto cuidado como si temiera que se evaporara, y le estrechó contra su mejilla. - ¡Lily, tiene tus ojos!

Valle de Godric, Halloween de 1981

La besó con dulzura e intensidad, estrechando sus labios como tantas otras veces, pero con una nota de amargura, entremezclada con el ácido sabor de las lágrimas de Lily y los sollozos de Harry .

Cuando se separaron, Lily se abrazó a James con más fuerza, y llorando desconsoladamente, provocando que Harry también lo hiciera.

James notaba como su corazón se contraía de dolor y le martirizaba por dentro al ver a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo sufriendo tanto.

-¡No, James, no vayas! – gimió Lily.

James luchó por no abandonar todo y seguir abrazando a Lily sin importarle nada ni nadie, pero las risas de los mortífagos se escuchaban ya muy cerca del Valle de Godric y sabía que debía hacer lo imposible por salvar a Lily y a Harry.

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"

Se estremeció, y se alejó lentamente de Lily.

La profecía que le había cambiado la vida…que le había destrozado la vida.

La profecía por la cual permanecían escondidos en su propia casa, por la que su Lily y Harry estaban en peligro, por la que Harry debía vivir.

La mujer se enjugó las lágrimas y apretó a Harry contra ella, mirando con decisión a su esposo.

-Quizá Sybill se equivocaba… Quizá sólo sea el pequeño Neville, quizá sean Frank y Alice los que deberían estar hoy preocupados… - murmuró Lily, mirando a James.

-Pero hoy, los mortífagos se acercan a nuestra casa, no a la casa de Frank y Alice, amor…

Lily cerró los ojos y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, estrujando al bebé contra su pecho, dispuesta a protegerlo con su vida.

James la abrazó contra él y la acarició el pelo, aspirando el aroma a lirios que siempre la había acompañado, incluso desde estudiante, humedeciendo el cabello rojo oscuro de su mujer con las lágrimas que le surcaban las mejillas.

La besó de nuevo, y cogió a Harry entre sus brazos, mirándole con un cariño inmenso.

-Mi vida…Siento no poder darte un futuro mejor, mi niño… - le susurró, mirando sus ojitos esmeraldas, iguales a los de Lily. El niño estiró sus bracitos y soltó una pequeña y alegre carcajada al ver a su padre limpiarle las lágrimas con una carantoña. Le besó la frente y le volvió a abrazar. Después, se lo cedió a Lily, y la miró a los ojos con ternura. – Sabes el futuro que espera a nuestro Harry, Lily. Será tan grande como su madre, y podrá vencer a Voldemort. Tendrá un futuro hermoso, en una realidad tranquila y feliz, rodeado de personas que lo quieren y lo aman por lo que es, y siempre le acompañaremos.

Lily asintió y sonrió con debilidad.

-¿Crees que Peter nos ha traicionado? – preguntó en voz baja.

James apartó la mirada. Todas las pistas parecían apuntar hacia esa dirección, y ahora se reprendía mentalmente por haber sido tan ciego y estúpido, por no haber sabido abrir los ojos, de haber creído que Remus era el traidor y que por su culpa ahora estaban a las puertas de la muerte.

Sintió ganas de llorar y de gritar de impotencia, y de correr lejos y no mirar atrás pero, en su lugar, abrazó a Lily y le dijo:

-Si es así, yo moriré. – Lily reprimió un sollozo y se abrazó más fuerte a James. – Pero tú podrás salvar a Harry y a ti misma. Cogerás una de las escobas y con mi capa saldrás volando por una de las ventanas de la habitación de Harry. Irás a casa de Sirius o de Remus, o a Hogwarts, y no te detendrás en ningún momento, veas lo que veas, aunque me veas morir, prométeme que no mirarás atrás y no te quedarás en casa por ningún motivo, que no te detendrás y que solo te permitirás intentar venir cuando estés sujetada por Albus, Sirius o Remus y no te dejarán marchar.

Lily iba a responderle que eso nunca, que antes prefería la muerte que vivir una vida sin él, pero en ese momento, se oyó una gran explosión en el jardín, y James soltó con fuerza a Lily, sacando la varita de la túnica.

-¡Lily! ¡Vete y escapa! ¡Es él! – gritó. Su voz denotaba miedo, pero a la vez decisión.

Lily gimió y se abrazó con fuerza a Harry. James la ordenó de nuevo que se fuera, la dio un beso en los labios como despedida, y a Harry le besó en la frente.

Lily corrió escaleras arriba justo en el momento en que una figura delgada y alta, de piel blanca y rostro aplastado, de ojos rojo intenso y dos finísimos labios, con dos fosas nasales en lugar de nariz, entraba en el recibidor con una explosión.

Lord Voldemort rió con voz cruel al ver a James.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es mi querido amigo, James Potter! – se burló. Su voz era fría y sin sentimientos. Sus ojos rojos se dirigieron a Lily, quien se había paralizado al verle y se encontraba en el piso de arriba. - ¡Seguro que a tu mujer le encantará ver como mueres!

En ese momento, empezó una encarnizada lucha. Voldemort era un gran luchador, pero James también, y esquivaba las maldiciones asesinas hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo, bajo la aterrada mirada de Lily y el grito de horror que escapó de sus labios:

-¡JAMES!

James intentó ponerse en pie para seguir defendiendo su vida, pero Voldemort le propinó una patada en el costado que hizo que James rodara por el suelo con una expresión de dolor.

Cuando sus ojos marrones ahogados en lágrimas de rabia se abrieron de nuevo, preparado para abandonar la vida, se encontró a Voldemort mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Os admiro, James. Admiro el coraje y la valentía que Lily y tú demostráis tener al enfrentaros al mayor mago de todos los tiempos con sangre fría.

James escupió sangre en la alfombra, y rió irónicamente.

-¿El mejor mago de todos los tiempos, dices? Creo que se te ha subido el ego a la cabeza, Voldemort, sabes muy bien que Dumbledore te supera con creces. – escupió con asco.

Lily sollozó al ver que Voldemort, lívido de rabia y prepotencia, dirigía su delgada varita hacia James, y musitaba:

-¿Dónde está entonces ese gran mago chiflado amigo de los muggles, Potter? – suspiró un momento y agarró la varita con más firmeza. – Te propongo una última oferta, James. Unios a mí.

James se paralizó. ¿Había oído bien?

Voldemort prosiguió:

-Sí, piénsalo bien, James; unidos, Lily, tú y yo seremos los más grandes del mundo. La Historia nos recordará como los brujos más temidos y más poderosos que nadie haya contemplado jamás. – sonrió fríamente. - Lily y tú sobreviviréis, pero el mocoso deberá morir, creo que ya sabes por qué.

James no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces. Se levantó a duras penas y con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. Al encarar a Voldemort le escupió en el rostro.

Lily gritó al ver que Voldemort rugía de furia y gritaba:

-¡TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO, POTTER! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

James no intentó esquivarla. Se sentía demasiado cansado y dolorido.

Sólo dirigió sus ojos llorosos hacia donde Lily le observaba, aterrada, y gritando de rabia y desesperación, y le sonrió, le envió un fugaz beso y susurró 'Os amo. No lo olvides…'

James permaneció de pie mientras un torrente de luz verde le derribaba, en sus oídos silbaba la voz desesperada y rota de Lily y el llanto triste de Harry, luchó por recordar el sabor de los besos de Lily, y su aroma a lirios, el tacto suave de su piel y el olor a polvos de talco de Harry, mientras la luz esmeralda le envolvía y la vida le era arrancada con violencia y una macabra risa.

Cuando tocó el suelo, James Potter había muerto con una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad en sus labios, mientras su esposa, Lily Potter, tras secarse torpemente las lágrimas y gemir de dolor y desesperación al ver a su marido muerto y gritar su nombre varias veces sin obtener resultados, se escondía a duras penas en el cuarto de su hijo Harry, y allí se reunió con James tras proteger a Harry con su cuerpo y su corazón.

Ninguno de los dos vieron como Voldemort se acercaba sonriendo al bebé, quien lloraba con fuerza mirando a su madre tirada en el suelo, y le apuntaba con su delgada varita.

No pudieron protegerle del maleficio que escapó como veneno de la punta de la varita mágica, y chocaba con violencia en la frente del pequeño, ni les fue permitido gritar de espanto cuando Harry impactó contra la pared y el hechizo rebotaba contra su agresor, quien se perdió en un grito de rabia y dolor, dejando atrás una columna de humo que no pudo vencer el intenso olor a lirios, y a un bebé con una herida sangrando en la frente, llorando a pleno pulmón y estirando sus bracitos, esperando a que alguien lo curara y lo levantara.

Privet Dive era uno de los típicos barrios ingleses que solían salir en las postales recordatorias.

Visto desde el aire y a pocos metros, todas las casas estaban perfectamente ordenadas y limpias, y acompañadas de un perfectamente recortado trocito impune e inmaculado de jardín.

Lo normal en esas calles era ver gente estirada y soberbia paseando en grupos pequeños, hablando en voz baja, seguramente cotilleando acerca del horrible color que había elegido el vecino para las cortinas.

Era la noche de un 13 de Junio.

En todas las casas iguales de Privet Dive, sólo permanecía encendida la luz correspondiente al comedor, en donde sus habitantes estarían cenando como personas puntuales y tratando el correspondiente tema de la hora de la cena.

Sin embargo, en el número 4, había dos luces prendidas a través de las ventanas.

En el segundo piso, un muchacho delgado y moreno se hallaba sentado en el alféizar de una ventana.

Si era extraño ver a un chico sentado en la ventana en aquel barrio a cualquier hora del día, más lo era en esa noche, una noche fría a pesar de ser verano.

No tendría más de dieciséis años muy justos, y pese a las holgadas ropas que llevaba, parecía ser muy delgado.

Su pelo era negro, muy oscuro y desordenado, que se revolvía aún más por la brisa ligeramente fría que recorría Privet Dive.

Sus ojos parecían haber sido verdes esmeralda, pero entonces eran de un verde un poco más profundo y sutilmente más oscuro, ocultos tras unas gafas redondeadas de montura fina.

En la frente, medianamente disimulada por el revuelto flequillo, una cicatriz en forma de rayo brillaba con un tono rojizo oscuro.

En su rostro permanecían latentes lo que fueron apenas unos días atrás rasgos aún infantiles, y que ahora se arrugaban en una mueca de dolor y madurez.

El chico miraba al cielo nocturno, aparentemente tranquilo pese a que se moría por saltar de la ventana y correr hacia un lugar muy lejano de allí, donde pudiera pensar en paz sin que los recuerdos lo atormentasen.

El joven cerró los ojos y suspiró con desgana.

Saltó hacia dentro de la habitación y cerró la ventana, después de que la brisa le refrescara las mejillas ardientes por las ganas de llorar por última vez.

Se dirigió con pocos y lentos pasos al escritorio y pasó la mano suavemente por las cartas que había allí.

Pudo sonreír un poco al recordar que sus amigos no le habían olvidado. Una semana atrás había terminado su quinto curso en Hogwarts y sus compañeros habían querido saber como se encontraba tras la reciente muerte de su padrino.

"…y espero de corazón que vuelvas pronto, Harry; he hablado con mamá y me ha dicho que podrás venir este verano muy pronto a ya sabes dónde (…) Ya sabes que, aunque no nos conozcamos tanto como conozcas a Ron o a Hermione, y no confíes tanto en mí como confías en ellos, estoy aquí para ti porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y recuerda que yo sé como se siente una persona cuando quién-tú-sabes ha cambiado tu vida para siempre, y puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase, si alguna vez sientes que tienes que desahogarte con alguien, no dudes en escribirme…"

Harry no pudo menos que contestar a las cartas después de haberlas leído, pero con contenidos muy breves, pues la muerte de Sirius aún estaba muy reciente en su corazón y le escocía cada vez que alguien nombraba su nombre o mencionaba algo acerca de él.

Para su propia sorpresa, se había encontrado escribiendo cada vez más a Ginny Weasley, quien hasta hacía unas semanas era sólo una amiga más, y que ahora le parecía que era la única que podría comprenderle, pues como ella misma decía, sabía qué se sentía al haber Voldemort transformado su vida, de nuevo para mal.

Ya no sólo le había arrebatado a sus padres y, por lo tanto, cualquier posibilidad de ser feliz, sino que también le había arrancado lo más parecido a un padre que le quedaba, y había sembrado en él la semilla de la desconfianza, semilla que le había impulsado a exigir explicaciones a Albus Dumbledore, y a descubrir el contenido de la profecía.

Profecía que era la causante de que sus padres hubieran muerto aquel Halloween, y de que tantas personas hubieran sacrificado su vida por él.

Lo gracioso era que podía no referirse a él, sino a Neville Longbottom, uno de sus mejores amigos después de lo sucedido unas semanas atrás, y que también le escribía seguido, como Luna Lovegood, la extraña chica que había conocido un año atrás y con la que también sentía que podía hablar sin reprimirse, puesto que había sido la única que había oído voces en el Velo y que creía firmemente que podría volver a ver a Sirius.

-¡Harry, la cena está lista, baja!

Harry se sobresaltó, dejando caer varias cartas.

Miró con furia la puerta entreabierta que, 'casualmente', se había estropeado y no se cerraba, excusa que permitía a los Dursley saber cómo estaba Harry las 24 horas del día, por temor a que Alastor 'Ojoloco' Moody cumpliera su promesa y propusiera una visita de 'cortesía' a la familia de la hermana de su madre.

Gruñó mientras recogía las cartas del suelo, en el mismo instante que una mujer delgada y alta, de largo cuello y cara alargada, rubia oscura y de ojos marrones y saltones abriera completamente la puerta y mirara a su sobrino agachado.

-¿No quieres cenar, Harry? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

A Harry no se le había escapado que, por primera vez en 15 años, le llamaban por su nombre sin criticar su apellido, se cuidaban por su salud y su alimentación, y no permitían que sufriera malos tratos.

Sabía que toda esa fachada de falsa preocupación se debía a las amenazas de la Orden del Fénix, y por eso no había dejado que su corazón se ablandara a los Dursley, quienes lo habían mortificado durante 15 largos años sin mostrar la más mínima compasión.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, negando cansinamente.

Todas las noches le preguntaban lo mismo, y la respuesta era siempre la misma: NO

Tía Petunia resopló y a Harry le pareció que acentuaba aún más su parecido con un caballo.

-Harry, cada noche respondes lo mismo, y cada noche comes la cena, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo en negar?

-¿Y por qué vosotros cada noche me hacéis la misma pregunta si ya conocéis la respuesta? – replicó Harry con sarcasmo.

Tía Petunia frunció los labios y sus ojos pequeños chocaron con las cartas que su sobrino sujetaba aún.

Sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta de que Harry la miraba fríamente y ocultaba los sobres.

-Veo que tienes muy buenos amigos. Me alegro. – dijo secamente, intentando entablar una conversación.

-Sí, desde luego muchísimo mejores que los que Dudley se encargaba de espantar en la primaria. – respondió fríamente Harry, entornando los ojos.

Tía Petunia se quedó estática, con la mano en el picaporte, observando muda a Harry, quien guardó las cartas en su baúl mirando a su tía como advirtiendo que no se atreviera a tocarlas, y bajó altivo las escaleras para cenar unas pocas cucharadas de sopa.

"Estimado Sr. Potter:

Me complace entregarle como Jefa de su Casa, el resultado de los Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria que usted realizó a finales del pasado mes de Agosto como alumno de quinto grado de la Casa Gryffindor del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería:

Adivinación: Insuficiente

Astronomía: Aceptable

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario

Encantamientos: Supera las expectativas

Herbología: Supera las expectativas

Historia de la Magia: Insuficiente

Pociones: Supera las expectativas

Transformaciones: Supera las expectativas

Lamento informarle que su calificación en la materia de Pociones no es lo suficientemente alta como para cursar la carrera de auror.

La decisión quedará en manos de la dirección del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones de verano.

Muy cordialmente:

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora de Hogwarts."

Harry terminó de leer la carta y la arrugó furioso, mientras la lechuza de Hogwarts graznaba y bebía del agua de Hedwig, quien ululó indignada.

Como había sospechado, la nota en Pociones no había sido la suficiente, y si la decisión de si seguía cursando Pociones estaba en manos de Severus Snape, _sospechaba_ cuál era la respuesta.

-Si por lo menos…estuviera conmigo Sirius…- pensó en voz alta. Miraba al vacío, contemplando el brillante y despejado cielo azul intenso que se extendía sobre Londres aquel día caluroso. Vestía unos pantalones grises finos demasiado grandes y una camiseta de manga corta, verde oscura, muy holgada.

Sus ojos esmeraldas habían adquirido el mismo color que la camiseta al pensar en Sirius. Las lágrimas volvían a galoparse en sus ojos mientras recordaba que había estado a punto de conseguir no volver a vestirse así.

FLASH BACK

-¿Sabes lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew? – le dijo Sirius a Harry bruscamente, mientras avanzaban por el túnel.

-Que tú quedarás libre. – respondió Harry.

-Sí… - dijo Sirius -. No sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, pero yo también soy tu padrino.

-Sí, ya lo sabía – respondió Harry.

-Bueno, tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo – dijo Sirius solemnemente -, por si les sucedía algo a ellos… - Harry esperó. ¿Quería decir Sirius lo que él se imaginaba? -. Por supuesto – prosiguió Black -, comprendo que prefieras seguir con tus tíos. Pero…medítalo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio…si quisieras cambiar de casa…

A Harry se le encogió el estómago.

-¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? – preguntó, golpeándose accidentalmente la cabeza contra una piedra que sobresalía del techo -. ¿Abandonar a los Dursley?

-Claro, ya me imaginaba que no querrías – dijo inmediatamente Sirius -. Lo comprendo. Sólo pensaba…

-Pero ¿qué dices? – exclamó Harry, con voz tan chirriante como la de Sirius -. ¡Por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?

Sirius se volvió hacia él. La cabeza de Snape rascó el techo, pero a Sirius no le importó.

-¿Quieres? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Sí, muy en serio!

En el rostro demacrado de Sirius se dibujó la primera sonrisa auténtica que Harry había visto en él.

FIN FLASH BACK

Sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban empapadas por el recuerdo de un Sirius alegre que nada sabía del horrible final de su vida.

Últimamente no lloraba a menudo. Tras la muerte de Sirius, sólo había derramado lágrimas en tres ocasiones; la primera en Hogwarts, el mismo día en que había ido a visitar a sus amigos a la enfermería acompañado de Ginny, Luna y Neville; la segunda una semana atrás, el día después de terminar el curso, al despertarse y sentir un vacío en estómago al darse cuanta de que no volvería a recibir una carta de Sirius preguntándole qué tal el verano; y ahora lloraba por tercera vez, aparentemente sin razón alguna.

La aguda y fría voz de Lord Voldemort se burlaba en su cabeza, y Harry podía imaginarlo perfectamente:

-¿Y este es el niño que tiene poder para derrotarme? ¿Un niño que llora sólo por el recuerdo de quien murió por su causa, para defenderlo? Si esta es la mejor arma que tiene contra mí ya puedo dar por vencida la batalla, ¿no, Harry?

Harry se encogió y se apretó la cabeza con los nudillos, apretando los dientes, pero la voz de su enemigo seguía deslizándose por su memoria. ¿Estaría realmente hablándole?

¡Diablos, por qué no habría puesto empeño en estudiar Oclumancia!

-Oh, pobrecito Harry. Se siento solo e incomprendido. Y ahora irá a refugiarse en los brazos de sus amigos, o a escribirle una carta a la pequeña Weasley para contarle lo mal que se siente…

-Cállate… - ordenó en voz baja Harry. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! – rió Voldemort. - ¡No puedes ordenarme guardar silencio, estúpido! ¡Soy la voz de tu conciencia, la que habla pero no escucha ni obedece!

-¡Cierra…la…boca! – repitió apretando los dientes.

-¡Morirás como murió tu patético padrino, y verás morir a tus amigos un por uno! ¡Recuerda esto, Potter: uno por uno!

-¡CÁLLATE! – gritó Harry - ¡CÁLLATE, NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A HABLAR ASÍ DE MIS AMIGOS O DE SIRIUS! ¡ÉL DIO SU VIDA POR ALGO JUSTO, NO COMO TUS ASQUEROSOS MORTÍFAGOS, VETE, DÉJAME EN PAZ, FUERA…! – gimió, cayéndose en el suelo - ¡Yo no pedí ser el niño que sobrevivió! ¡NO PEDÍ VER MORIR A MIS PADRES Y A SIRIUS!

-¡HARRY!

Harry apartó los puños cerrados de su cabeza y dirigió sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas a las personas que le observaban aterrorizadas desde la puerta.

-¡Harry, Dios mío, Harry! – gritó tía Petunia, corriendo hacia su sudoroso y tembloroso sobrino, y acariciándole la frente con miedo. Tío Vernon y Dudley permanecieron en la puerta, estáticos, observando como Harry se encogía en el suelo y sollozaba. Tía Petunia se volvió hacia ellos, furiosa. - ¿Por qué os quedáis aquí mirando? ¡Vernon, coge la lechuza que está suelta y escribe en un papel que vengan a recoger a Harry inmediatamente, a dirección de Albus Dumbledore! ¡Dudley, tú sabes como atar el mensaje a la lechuza, hazlo y suelta a la lechuza por la ventana! ¡RÁPIDO! – su esposo y su hijo se apresuraron a realizar lo que les habían mandado. Giró temblorosa hacia Harry y lo levantó como pudo. – Tú ven conmigo, Harry, necesitas un buen baño y una comida abundante. ¡Si tan solo me hubieras hecho un maldito caso! – refunfuñó, preocupada.

Cuando consiguió que Harry, ya limpio y más tranquilo, cubierto con un esponjoso y suave albornoz blanco, se sentara en la mesa de la cocina, tía Petunia, con ojos llorosos al recordar el penoso estado de su sobrino una hora atrás, retiró del fuego unas humeantes salchichas con ketchup y posó enfrente de Harry un vaso de té caliente y el plato con la cena.

Harry miró dudoso las salchichas y el té, pero se sentía demasiado débil y comió rápidamente, devorando la cena como si no hubiese comido por días y, en cierta parte, era cierto.

Su tía lo observó comer y se sintió culpable de repente de que el chico luciera tan débil y delgado.

Cuando Harry terminó, encaró sus ojos a Petunia, desafiándola con la mirada, en un juego en que ambos iban a demostrar su orgullo.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos, cada uno concentrándose en aumentar la intensidad de sus ojos y hacer hablar al otro primero.

-¿Y bien? – apuró Harry, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo la mirada de su tía, quien esbozó una brevísima sonrisa. - ¿Por qué has pedido que tío Vernon y Dudley nos dejaran solos, me has hecho bañarme, has avisado a Dumbledore, y me has preparado una cena en condiciones?

Tía Petunia resopló con impaciencia. Nunca había estado provista de la paciencia, en eso se parecía enormemente a su hermana, al igual que las dos eran muy orgullosas pero en los momentos importantes sabían desplazar su orgullo.

Se dio cuenta de que por primera vez, veía a Lily como su hermana, como alguien a quien había querido durante los primeros 10 años de su hermana, hasta que la niña había recibido la carta de Hogwarts a los 11 años y algo se había roto entre ellas.

Había sido feliz con Lily, y había tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz con su sobrino, pero no había hecho otra cosa más que mortificarle más la vida.

"Este no es momento para arrepentirse – se dijo a sí misma"

-Quiero hablar contigo. – respondió finalmente.

Harry sonrió, irónico.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Dónde estabas cuando YO necesitaba hablar contigo porque se habían burlado en el colegio, o porque Dudley me había robado la merienda? No, muchas gracias, ya no es tiempo de hablar.

-Sé que Sirius Black ha muerto, que era tu padrino y el mejor amigo de mi cuñado, y el hombre que considerabas tu padre y al que querías como tal, que por eso estabas gritando incoherencias esta tarde en tu cuarto y has actuado como si nada te importara estos diez días – atajó tía Petunia; nunca había titubeado a la hora de abordar un tema delicado, y esa no era la excepción.

Harry, que se había levantado de la silla y parecía dispuesto a irse sin una palabra más, se quedó parado a medio camino.

Miró despacio a su tía, con gélida frialdad en sus ojos verdes, y una mueca de indiferencia y rabia se formaba en su boca.

-Muy bien. Ya me has desarmado, ¿feliz? – la ironía y el dolor rebosaban en cada palabra. – Ya puedes decirle a Dudley que para verme sufrir, sólo tiene que criticar a Sirius y lo triste que fue su vida. Ya podéis hacerme aún más miserable la vida, que total ya no sirve de nada. Y ahora, si me lo permites, voy a mi habitación a escribir una carta a una de mis patéticas amigas, porque parece que es la única que me comprende, y sí, tía Petunia, es la chica a la que salvé en mi segundo año y la hija menor del señor calvo lamentable y desvergonzado que te destrozó el salón y la lengua de Dudley hace dos años. Adiós, y si Dudley vuelve a criticarme, no te preocupes que no le diré más que lo justo a Lupin y Moody.

Tras decir esto, Harry bajó los ojos, encarando a su tía como si se atreviera a reírse, y en cierto modo esperando una crítica hiriente, y al no encontrarla, salió de la cocina y subió por las escaleras, pasando junto a tío Vernon y Dudley, quien sostenía en su brazo la lechuza de Hogwarts con una hoja de libreta sujeta a una pata, y cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio.

Tumbado en la cama, Harry se despojó del albornoz y se puso el pijama.

Mirando al techo, en el que había pegado una foto mágica en la que salían Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny y él, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, decidió que enviaría una carta a Ginny explicándole lo sucedido.

Sabía que la chica lo ayudaría y lo comprendería.

Últimamente, cada vez que se sentía solo o triste, acudía al escritorio, donde tenía amontonadas varias cartas, y se enviaban mensajes; para Harry era un gran consuelo porque podía desahogarse con alguien sin preocuparse lo que pensara de él.

Pensaba que Ginny se había convertido en su perfecta confidente; no le abrumaba con recomendaciones como Hermione, ni se lo tomaba a broma como Ron, no insinuaba que su estado de ánimo tenía que ver con que la muerte de Sirius había coincido en la etapa de apareamiento de los snorkack de cuernos arrugados como hacía Luna, ni que acabaría acostumbrándose a ver morir a personas amadas como Neville respondía melancólico a sus cartas.

Cuando ya tenía la pluma sobre el pergamino, una lágrima se anticipó a la tinta y humedeció el papel, seguida de dos más.

Comenzó a escribir, sintiendo cada vez más urgencia por contarle cómo se sentía a alguien

Observó a Hedwig perderse en el cielo nocturno y se preguntó si la pelirroja no se molestaría por haber recibido la carta tan tarde.

Tras acostarse en la cama intentando ignorar el nudo de su garganta, y mientras veía con ojos borrosos y adormecidos la fotografía en la que él reía, acompañado por sus mejores amigos, pensó con una débil sonrisa lo afortunado que era al contar con una amiga tan buena.

N.A./ ¡Hola kridos/as lectores! ¿Qué tal todos? ¿Bien? ¡Me alegro! Sí, aquí me tenéis, escribiendo mi primer H/G en condiciones y mi continuación de la OdF. Personalmente os dire un secreto: ¡Harry va a terminar con Gin! en realidad, eso no lo se aunque lo espero, pero lo que esta cantado es lo de Ron y Mione!!! Esos dos siguen a rajatabla el dicho de 'los amores reñidos son los más queridos!'

Resumiendo; que espero con todo mi corazón que me dejeis reviews, pork doy x dado k sabeis k existen los reviews para dejarme vuestra opinión, a k si?? pues eso, k espero k dejeis msn y prometo respondr en el proximo capitulo!!!

Miles de bsssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laura Ginny Potter

P.D. FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO A TOOODOSS!!! ESPERO Q EL 2005 NOS TRAIGA TAN BUENAS COSAS COMO ESTE Y EL 6º LIBROOO!!!


End file.
